Bound by Destiny
by Nashirak
Summary: In this story, Ash and Misty won't meet like the way in the cartoon/anime, Pikachu will obey Ash, and there will be a lot of other characters and Gray ain't here    PokéShipping   Will change rating if something comes up :D
1. Birthday

Summary: In this story, Ash and Misty won't meet like the way in the cartoon, Pikachu will obey Ash, and let's say Gary was replaced by a guy named Lloyd XD (+other characters) [PokéShipping]

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. And if I did, it'd be A LOT more romantic XD

**Chapter 1 – Birthday**

It was Ash's tenth birthday and he was going to get his first Pokémon...

Ash's P.O.V. -

"Wake up birthday boy! Today's the big day! Rise and Shine!" said Mrs. Ketchum trying to wake him up.

"*groan*ugh – urn – uh – u Whoa!"

"Your clothes are on the table, the tub is ready and I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"K' mom!"

~45 minutes later...

Walking down the stairs, Ash saw that there was no food on the table.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise dear! It should be ready when you come back from Professor Oak's Lab!"

~On the way to the Lab~

"I can't believe I'm getting my first Pokémon! I wonder what it's going to be. A Bulbasaur would be cool! Oh! And a Squirtle too! Oh yeah! A Charmander too! They're all so awesome!" said Ash to himself while drawling on his jacket.

After about twenty minutes of daydreaming and drawling about his first Pokémon, Ash had arrived at the Professor's Lab. The crystal doors automatically slid as Ash stepped in front of it allowing him to enter.

"Oh Ash! The Professor is in his office. He's waiting for you there." said one of Oak's Assistants. She had long brown hair with two braid strands. She was wearing a clean white lab coat and a pair of glasses.

"Thanks Kei." replied Ash.

~In Oak's Office~

"Ash! It's good you came early!"

"Today's your tenth birthday right? And you're going to get you very first Pokémon!"

"Yeah! So, which one of them am I going to get? A Bulbasaur? Squirtle? Or maybe a Charmander?"

"D. None of the Above. I want you to have a special Pokémon One that isn't found around these parts"

"Cool! So, where is it?"

"Follow me."

Professor Oak led Ash to his Underground Lab.

He led Ash into a room. In the centre of the room there was a device that seemed to conceal an object.

"In this device contains a Pokémon stronger than its own specie"

Hearing this Ash's eyes widened. He froze. He didn't understand why the Professor wanted to give it to him. The Professor entered a code into the device and it opened. A bright white light illuminated from the device. As it faded, a Pokéball with a lightning logo appeared.


	2. The Faithful Meeting

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for me to post this chapter, it's just that our family had another vacation that took 4days so I only started typing it now..hehehe

Okay time for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. And if I did, it'd be A LOT more romantic XD

**Chapter 2 – The Faithful Meeting**

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

From the cheeks of the yellow rodent, a jolt of lighting headed straight at the foe's Dragonite knocking it out.

"Dragonite! No!" said the orange haired Elite 4.

"Dragonite has fainted! Ash is now the new Champion of the Kanto Region"

-AN: Let's just say Ash used Pikachu to beat Lance's Pokémon-

"We did it Pikachu!" said Ash as the little yellow Pokémon jumped on him with joy.

"Congratulations Ash. You are now the Champion, you've beaten me"

"Thanks Lance!"

~Meanwhile~

The phone rang, Misty was enraged as she read the familiar number that was displayed on her phone.

"What is it now Rainier?" she said as she answered the phone.

"C'mon Misty! It's not what you think..."

When suddenly she heard a voice from behind the phone.

"C'mon Misty! What did we do wrong?"

"Hm...Well Keesh, I really don't know. Maybe both my boyfriend and best friend were dating each other without telling the very person who introduced them to each other!"

"Misty just-"

"No Rainier, I can't take it anymore!"

"Misty, I'm sorry..."

"Hmp..YOU of all people should know how I felt about YOU. YOU also knew everything wasn't going well for me, I thought YOU of all people would at least comfort me but actually ended up making it worse for me!"

"Oh, Misty..."

"That goes for you too Keesh!"

"Misty we-" Misty cut off the call even before he was even able to finish. She then looked up at the dark night sky and sigh deeply.

A few minutes have past and Misty stood up and decided to eat at her favourite restaurant. Walking there didn't take long; it was only a few kilometres from the Cerulean Gym. The crystal doors slid open as she stood in front of it.

"Good morning Misty!" said the girl behind the counter.

"Morning Krisha. I'll just have a cup of tea thank you and I'll just be at my usual spot."

"Sure, it'll be there in a few minutes"

"Thanks"

When Misty was on the way to her seat, she saw that someone else was seated there. He was a tanned young man about her age. His raven fair was quit long and somewhat spiky. As she approached the table, his dark chocolate eyes met with hers. After about thirty seconds of staring and spacing out at each other, they both realized that they were being impolite so they both looked away. The young man broke the silence saying "Um...yes? How may help you?" rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes...this table was sort of reserved for me..."

"Oh! Sorry about that! I'll just sit at the table over there..."

"No it's alright! You arrived earlier so I should be the one not to sit on this table!"

"No! No! I insist!"

Both teenagers were panicking so much that they both hit each other's foreheads.

"SORRY!" both said in usnison.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until misty started to giggle then the boy laughed.

"My name's Misty" said Misty as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Ash" said the boy shaking her hand.

Ash went around the table and pulled out the other chair offering her a seat.

"Why, thank you!" said Misty as she sat down and Ash did the same.

The two have been talking for hours between which the waiter came and gave her the tea she ordered.

At about 7:00 PM...

"It's getting dark, I think I should get back home" said Misty

Then she asked the bill from the waiter. As she was about to take out her wallet, Ash said "Keep the change!" to the waiter and even gave him a tip. Misty was shocked the HE was THAT generous and the HE paid for HER bill.

"You didn't have to do that you know"

"I know, it's just that I haven't had a real friend since I've been training to beat the Elite 4 except my Pikachu..."

"Um...alright...well I better get going..."

"Sure! I'll uh...walk you home"

"O-kay..." said Misty as she tried to hide her blush o.O

They walked out of the restaurant and walked back to the gym. No one had said a word as they walked back to the gym. As the arrived, Misty was going inside until Ash broke the silence.

"So...aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Um...but...no one else is home..."

"Well, I uh, better get back to Pallet Town; I bet my Mom wanted to see me ever since I beat the Elite 4..."

Then Ash started to walk away.

"Sure...well I'll see you around...*I hope*" he continued

"Yeah..."

"*_What are you doing? This might be the last time you would be seeing him!*_" thought Misty to herself

She bit her lip and turned around.

"Wait!"

Hearing this, Ash turned around to look at her.

"Maybe you could stay the night, Pallet town is at least 10 miles from here and it's getting pretty late,

plus I owe you for paying my bill..."she continued

Misty lead Ash inside and to his room.

"Well, here we are! You'll be sleeping here for the night. Just call me if you need anything. My room is

just the other end of the hall"

"Okay. Thanks."

The Misty started walking to her room.

"_C'mon Ash! Get yourself together! Her room is at the other end! It's now or never!_" Ash though to

himself.

"H-hey..."

"Yes?" Misty replied turning around to see Ash running at her and he pushed her against the wall.

"Ash! What are y-" said Misty before she got cut off with a kiss. When he finally released her she

snapped back furiously "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Misty, I don't know what came over me. It's just that...I know this sounds weird but , even though we had just met a few hours ago, I think I-I...forget it..." he said releasing her arms from the wall turning away.

"I think I'll just go home, thanks for the offer..." Ash then started walking to the stairs.

"Hey Ash..."

Hearing this, Ash turned around just to be met with a kiss on his lips.


End file.
